The Need To Be Strong
by Paige-Rawr
Summary: *Based after Necropolis, and a few years after Breaking Dawn* Scarlett Adams ends up in La Push, Washington after escaping the catastrophe in Hong Kong. What will happen when she's imprinted on by a special werewolf ? *Slight changes to Necropolis. READ:
1. Chapter 1

So, after months of pondering over whether I should post this or not, I finally built up the courage to do it. After reading this, you will notice two things. One, that I'm in desperate need of a **Beta. **Obviously, my spelling and grammar sucks. Please message me, or review my mistakes. Second, you will think, " I really hope this gets better. " ... It will, promise. I'll really try guys ;) It's my first time; Cut me some slack, please?

Anyways. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own the Twilight characters, or The Power of Five characters... or even most of the plot... But I swear I own _something ;)_

*** Chapter One- The Old Man ***

I held my breath and squeezed my eyes as tight as they would go. As I concentrated on my pounding heartbeat behind my ears, I thought of the _**only **_comfort I had at the moment. Matt and I were _**out**_ of that _**place**_. And the Five were together at last. Well, we _**were**_, for a about a minute. _**That place**_. It was _**terrible**_. As soon as I was thrown in there, I slowly lost hope of _**ever**_ getting out. But then Matt got there. Somehow, I felt _**safe**_ with him. _**Happy**_. Though of course, I knew it was my fault he was there. The guilt was _**always**_ there.

Being distracted by my thoughts, I didn't take notice that I was no longer moving, and that I was already through the second door.

_**Wherever it led to**_.

_**Mental note; pay more attention**_.

Seems getting distracted won't help me. Thinking back to seeing my dad again, proves that my short attention span to what's _**really**_ important could get me captured and or injured in a matter of seconds. My dad. It was his entire fault. He believed them. In for the money. _**That's it**_.

With tears in my eyes, I sighed and took a cautious shuffle forward. I opened my eyes a crack, afraid of where I ended up.

Nothing.

I opened my eyes all the way, confused. I ended up in a dark room.

I sure couldn't be _**dead**_ right?

I stopped and listened, for _**anything**_. _**Any**_ clues as to where I could _**possibly**_ be. I don't _**think**_ I thought of a place to go to while entering the door in Hong Kong. Obviously, no one had a clue as to where we should all meet up.

The Five were separated.

_**Again**_.

I sighed. My hopes of seeing them again were _**really**_ negative.

I waited.

And waited.

Finally, I strained far enough, to faintly hear voices. Downstairs? Yeah, I was definitely above them. Far above them. I have to be at least two floors up. _**Where am I**_? Was I in their house? No, that couldn't be. Who was it? .. Matt maybe? But _**someone**_ told me that the doors where only located in specific places, like Churches. And Temples... religious places like that. Not some random Joe's house.

Taking a deep breath in and out, I took a very slow, deliberate, cautious step forward. My eyes _**still**_ hadn't focused and I couldn't see anything but black. I couldn't afford to break anythi-

" OWW! "

_**Oh, the irony.**_

I mentally face palmed.

Afraid if I moved, I would make too much sound. Though, now it seems it doesn't matter. The volume of my scream could wake up the dead. The voices came to an erupt halt. I heard the screeching of a chair sliding back, followed by a slow, shuffling pair of feet. The feet climbed up one set of stairs, shuffled across another level, and a bang. Probably a ladder.

I must be in the attic.

Then a face appeared in the little door of the attic floor. A _**very, very**_ old face. Jeeze, this guy _**must**_ be in his nineties, wouldn't even be surprised if he was living to be over a _**hundred**_.

" Wh- Wha- " He stuttered. Guess he wasn't expecting someone to suddenly appear in his old, dusty attic. _**Especially**_ a random 15-year-old girl. " Wh-Where did y-you come from? How-How did you get here? What's your name? " Man, this guy sure had _**a lot**_ of questions.

Can't blame him really, I had quite a few myself.

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead came out a high-pitched whine. Why? Because I suddenly felt as if the bottom of my leg was sawed in half. I looked down, to see what was causing this excruciating pain.

My eyes went wide at the sight. Not only did I fall, I had managed to get a _**sword**_.. Yes, a _**sword**_... stabbed in one side of my leg, and out the other.

" Well, this is just _**FANTASTIC**_! " I said, as I slowly and carefully sat up. I put my legs in front of me, as I attempted to pry the sword out of my leg. The whole situation was making my stomach hurt. Blood was _**not**_ my forte.

' _**Just rip the band aid off, Scarlett, it's not that bad**_ '

I rolled my eyes. Even _**I**_ can't convince myself of that. But I did it, and ripped the sword out, praying to every god I knew of, that I didn't just cause more damage.

Suddenly, I looked up, as I momentarily forgot about the old man, who was, at the moment, staring at me in horror.

Well, I guess it was kind of a strange sight for him. I mean, shouldn't I be screaming hysterically and crying? My leg was almost severed off.

I _**certainly**_ felt like crying and screaming right now. This hurt _**a lot**_ more then when the sword was inside...

I broke down, and let the sobs come out. I needed to be stronger. I'm one of the five right? But seriously, I'm fifteen, have no idea where I am, have this huge responsibility that was to find four other teenagers somewhere, separated in the world, and I have to save the world. Oh, and the topping of the whole freaking cake? I just got stabbed. By tripping on a sword in some random old dudes attic.

Seeing my sobs, the old man rushed over to me, hesitated, stared at me for about 10 seconds, then scooped me up, bridal style, and down the ladder. Now, anyone would assume, that carrying someone down a ladder would be quiet difficult, but he was careful not to drop me, or even move me for that matter.

I watched through blurry, tearful eyes as he carried me through his house. Was it a house or a cabin? Either way, I don't understand why there was a door here. This guy _**must**_ be something important to have a gatekeeper door in his cabin/house. I looked around and noticed how _**everything **_was wood. The furniture, the walls, the flooring and the ceilings, all wood. The paintings on the walls were_** all of wolfs**_. Strange. There were dream catchers, and fish mantels everywhere. I kind of liked the change of scenery. You wouldn't see anything like this place in Hong Kong, or even England for that matter. Well, the part of England where I was from, anyway.

The old man carried me down the two flights of stairs, and somewhere during the journey, I stopped my hysterics. I promised my self, that I would be stronger. I can't show weakness now, _**not ever**_. I don't know who this guy is, and I don't know what's waiting for me downstairs. For all I know, it could be a room full of fly soldiers and shape shifters.

He reached the last step. My head was near his chest, and I could hear his breathing labor a bit. I'm surprised he was able to lift me, _**never mind**_ carry me down **two floors.**

He set me on the couch, and I laid down, feeling weak and light headed.

" You're loosing _**a lot**_ of blood, hunny, " The old man said.

I sighed, the action made my head throb. " I don't want to go to the hospital " I replied immediately.

He raised his eyebrow, and tilted his head slightly, " Why not? We can't have you die, now can we? " He said confused.

I looked at him, widening my eyes a bit. " Do you know who I am? " I whispered. He must, right? No way has he just moved in here, and not noticed a door that led to nowhere, and suddenly a teenage girl walks out of it.

He looked right back at me for a moment, and then diverted his eyes. " Let's just say ... I have a hunch. Our tribe has some legends about the mysterious door in my attic, and you suddenly walking out of it start to add things up. Also, you appearing just after the first news about the conspiracy draws me back to you, too " He rambled on.

" Conspiracy? " I furrowed my brows. What have the old ones done?

" In Hong Kong? I assume you were a part of it? A big part, if I may say so "

Oh. Well I feel like an idiot. The whole world is waking up to the news of Hong Kong. Everyone in Hong Kong is probably dead, while little to no buildings could have survived the massive wind currents.

Thinking back, made my stomach churn. It was too soon, and I really missed Matt... I mean, Matt, Jamie, Scott and Pedro...

" Look. I'll tell you everything, if you can just get a rag for me to wrap around the hole for now, and I promise I'll go to the hospital later okay? " I probably sounded rude, and I immediately felt bad. This guy seemed legit, and he was only trying to help. " Sorry " I said, and felt that all to familiar ping of guilt.

His kind eyes crinkled at me as the grinned and walked off. He came back a minute later with a telephone in his hand.

Oh no. Who's he calling? Maybe I need to get out of here. Quick Scarlett! You can't get captured! Not again! Think.. Think.. Think...

My anxious thoughts were silenced when he suddenly spoke " Dear, don't worry. I'm just calling an old friend who is a nurse at the hospital. She lives just down the road." He soothed. I was still slightly anxious. Seeing this he repeated, " Don't worry, " with that crinkle grin again.

He quietly exited the room, so I couldn't hear the conversation. I tried not to think anything of it, and pushed away the suspicious thoughts.

He returned after only about 5 minutes. " She's on her way, as quick as she can " He smiled.

I wasn't sure what to do, but the quick decrease of feeling in my leg, and the lightheadedness of the blood loss, I realized I can't exactly high-tail it out of there. So, I stayed put, ready for the question bombing.

" So..." He started out. " What's your name?"

" Scarlett Adams "

" You came through the door? "

" Yes "

" _**..From Hong Kong?**_ " He asked hesitantly. As if he doesn't quiet believe it. Didn't he see me? Put two and two together old man! _**Come on**_!

" Yup " I answered, popping the 'p' to hide my annoyance. But I think he got the hint, because he stopped the questions. For now.

Now, it was _**my**_ turn.

" Where am I? " was my biggest question right now, and I wanted an answer desperately.

" You're in La Push, Washington, " he answered, and I saw a hint of confusion in his eyes. But I cut him off before he could make a sound come out of his mouth. It was still _**my**_ turn to speak.

" Who are _**you**_? " my second biggest one. Though, it's not like his _**name**_ could do much as to determine what he's _**like**_... or whom he works for. But, it would be nice to refer to him as a _**name**_ instead of ' The Old Man '.

" My name is Quil Sr. I am an elder for the Quileute Tribe " he responded.

Well, _**that**_ didn't make _**anything**_ clearer. At least I knew his name, but _**why in the world**_ did he refer to himself as _**' An Elder '?**_ Either I need to brush up on my history, or this guy... I mean Quil Sr... is delusional.

Quil Sr. watched me as I pondered over this. I knew I would ask him more about this ' Tribe ' business later, when I was in a better state preferably, and I'm sure he was aware of this to.

Suddenly, my eyes got heavy, and it got _**really**_ difficult to focus on anything. To be honest, I was afraid of what was happening. _**Was I dying**_? Or just passing out? Well, if I died, it wouldn't be a problem, because I would be replaced by the Scar of the past. If I was passing out, then I was terribly nervous of what could happen, in the time it took for me to wake up again.

As I slowly lost consciousness, I am pretty sure that I vaguely heard Quil Sr's voice.

" It's alright Scarlett, Sue Clearwater, the nurse, is here to help you, you'll be fine when you wake up, its alright, she's- "

Then everything went black.

All right, so there it is. It's super short, and I know it isn't the best, but hey, I tried.

Flames are welcome; I just need to know that people have trust in me to make this story idea even slightly interesting. Remember, this is my very first time... so please review. I'll only post chapter 2, if I get even a _single review. _So please?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry guys, this took a long time to do, and it's really short. I was really sick, _and my computer has it out for me. _Lol, I'm not even kidding, it actually hates me.

So, I had to type it all out on my _cell phone_.

This chapter is about, 2000 words shorter than the last, and for that, I bid my sincerest apologies.

For those that reviewed (WildHuntress3000, DAPRiMLi, .BOOKS.5)

You guys don't even understand how happy you made me. Every time I got an email for a review, I almost cried.

And also, THANKYOU SO MUCH scoobycool9 for favoriting!

AHH, you guys make my year :')

Anyways, I'll let you read the chapter, and I'm onto making the next one, which I'll put out in the next few days. I'm so sorry this one's so short, forgive me!

Read, Review, and Enjoy! Thanks!

Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight or The Power of Five.

*** Chapter 2- Confusion and Horror ***

I woke up to the brightest white light. It looked like a train was just about 2 seconds away from squishing me. Gasping, and throwing my hands in front of my squinting eyes to prevent my sure to be blindness, I took a quick side step. I let a long held breath out, and peaked my eyes open, to discover nothing was really there.

I sighed in relief, and built up the courage to look around.

I've been here before, I'm sure of it. It looked like sepia, almost black & white. I looked behind me, and saw that it seemed to go on forever. A large opening, mostly sand and rocks, not soft, green grass. But granted, there were trees, and let me tell you, they were taller than any I had seen before.

Cautiously I looked in front of me, and the sight nearly took my breath away.

Not only was it beautiful, and _slightly_ scary...

But I knew where I was. 

I was in the Dream world.

"Yes!" I giggled; I couldn't control the happiness and relief bubbling up inside me. This meant I could find Matt. This meant I could find out where he ended up, _and this meant we could finally end this_!

I smiled, because _that_ sounded pretty bloody good.

_**"MATT!"**_ I yelled, as loud as I could, _**"MATT!"**_

No answer. My smile slowly went away, and my heart sunk a bit. No, this couldn't be happening, he HAD to be here right? I mean, this place WAS meant to help us.

I tried to reason with myself. Maybe, maybe he just isn't asleep, or maybe, he ended up in a place, were its not dark yet.

"He's not hurt" I whispered "He's okay"

But that one, stupid thought wouldn't leave my train of doubtful thoughts.

I looked out to the beautiful sea in front of me. Currently, I was standing on a ragged, sandy cliff just above millions of pointy rocks. Even that far down, and they were _**very**_ far down, you could understand _**exactly**_ what torture would be waiting for you if you fell. I took a breath in, and took a long step back. No way was I hurting myself again.

I was about to go walk around, in hopes of finding someone, when I heard heavy breathing not far behind me.

Still faced the other way, I completely froze. I felt my face pale, and I went numb. I clenched my hands into tight fists, angry and frustrated. Couldn't a sword or something pop out of mid-air? I had nothing to defend myself with.

"SCARLETT! SCARLETT HELP!" I heard a boys terrified voice plea.

Within seconds of hearing the angelic voice, I spun around so fast that I nearly gave myself whiplash.

"MATT!" I screamed, helpless. The sight was the worst yet. Matt was lying on the sandy ground, blood covering his defenseless hands as they tried to protect his head. Just above the bright blue eyes, that were staring horrified at me, was a huge gap that looked like a mouth of a fish, gaping as he moved.

Thinking quickly, I realized I had nothing to lose. I was _not_ about to let Matt get killed. Not while I'm here.

The old one that was standing and slowly stalking towards Matt didn't look as frightening as he probably should. But his current image of a little old man didn't define the way he fought, or his strength.

Without thinking it through, I ran at the old man, and pounced on his back. Grabbing his neck with two hands, my stomach churned as I felt scales start to grow under my palms.

This thing was like Audrey. A shape shifter.

I yelled out, and jumped off. I ran to Matts side, and helped him get up. With his arm in front of me, he tried pushing me back with him as he took steps back as well.

Being myself, and the teenage girl I was, all I could think was:_**'oh my god he touched me'.**_

Ugh, this was _**not**_ the time to have a jumpy-squealy moment.

"Matt! Can't you use your power or something?" I asked desperately, "we're getting kinda close to the edge!"

Then, to my complete and udder shock, Matt laughed.

He laughed.

I stopped.

I moved away from him.

It wasn't just his laugh that had my heart racing and my mind spinning, it was the fact that we were about a millimeter away to our certain doom, which caused me to stop.

Oh, and the fact that the old just stabbed Matt in the stomach with his old-man-cane.

"NO! MATT! NO!" I cried. Uncontrollable tears started pouring down my face.

So, he laughed again.

"Scarlett, I wouldn't die in the dream world, this is really just a dream," he explained "a figment of your imagination"

He smiled, then plunged down to the rocky waters below.

Ignoring what he said, I still screamed.

"SCARLETT! It's just a dream! Wake up! Scarlett!" Pleaded the old man, "WAKE UP"

Finally, I understood. I stepped forward, punched the old guy in the face, ran, and jumped off the cliff in the same spot Matt did.

Before I hit the pointiest rock, I really woke up with a scream, and jolted to a sitting position.

Still in Quil Sr's living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh, I'm sorry this took so long... It was supposed to be done a couple days ago.

I don't even know if people are reading this anymore :(

So, I made it my goal to get at least 3 more reviews in order to upload the 4th chapter. I worked really hard to get this slightly longer - over 3000 words- than the other chapters. I am also aware that its really not interesting yet, but I gotta get this all out before things happen okay? I'm sorry.

But hey, I could be talking to no one.

I kinda liked this chapter, so I'm proud. Even though not a lot happened.

Anyways, Read, Review, and Enjoy! Thanks! :)

*** Chapter 3- Unexpected Distraction ***

Groaning, I rubbed my forehead.

"S-Scarlett?" The woman, Sue Clearwater, reached out to me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" I mumbled, not sure if she could hear me. "How long was I out?"

"Just about..." She looked at the clock above me, "3 hours?" She seemed surprised, just as I was.

"Well, that's good. I mean, I can't waste time sleeping" I sighed.

Sue gave me the strangest look, "why not? Sleep's good for you, no?"

She didn't know about me. She didn't know that her world could come crumbling down at any moment. Of course, I couldn't waste time sleeping. I shouldn't even be taking the time now to talk to her. I should...

It struck me at that moment like a ton of bricks.

I had no idea what to do.

I had to get in contact with someone right? I needed to tell someone where I ended up. I feel like such an idiot. I'm sure Matt, Jamie, Scott, and Pedro knew who to call, and they're probably together at this moment. They're probably making a plan. They're probably waiting for me. But of course, I'm still here. Waiting for them to come to my rescue once again. I couldn't let that happen. Not again. I was going to call someone, or at least go somewhere. I... Should...

I had no idea. Now, I think my only hope would be to find them in the Dream World. I had no choice.

Luckily, before I had a panic attack, Sue pulled me out of my desperate soul search.

"Sweety, would you like something to eat?" She said as she slowly stood up from her kneeling position.

My stomach screamed 'yes!', but I wasn't entirely sure. I still needed to trust them. Still, its been three hours, and I'm still in one piece. Funny, it has been so long since a human has made me a meal. Always stuck in this supernatural world. So far, this place seems normal enough. Better enjoy it while I can.

"Please, but something very small" I forced a polite smile, "I don't want to be a bother" I said honestly.

"Oh hunny!" She exclaimed, "there's no bother at all! You're a guest, remember?" She smiled, as she turned on her heel to walk off towards the kitchen.

I smiled at that. A guest, uninvited. She was so nice. Just like the old man, Quil Sr. Did they have some kind of relation? She didn't look like him, so I doubt it.

"MOM! You here?" Came a male voice from the doorway.

I jumped about 2 feet in the air. Then cringed, as the action jostled my leg. Man it hurt. Realising I didn't know what state it was in, I looked down to study it. My pant leg was rolled up to my knee, which I assume wasn't easy, partially because they were skinny jeans, and because she didn't wake me up. The hole that the sword made looked like it should be in a horror movie. It was purple-ish, with lots of dried blood around it. Seeing as Sue left a damp cloth near me, I picked it up and started dabbing.

"I'm in the kitchen Seth! And stop yelling!" I heard Sues delayed, loud, reply. Hypocrite. I smiled at the typical mother-son relationship. This silly little moment tugged at my heart strings. Though I never really had mother-daughter time with my adoptive mother, I still wished I did. More importantly, I wish I got to know my birth mother. Something I shared with Matt, I assume. Maybe with the rest of the Five.

"Hypocrite" I heard Seth mutter under his breath. I jumped at how close he sounded, and I looked up. I didn't get to see his face, but as he turned around, I saw what had to be the most muscular, sculpted back and arms I've ever seen on a teenage boy. This was Seth? This was her son? He was huge! Strength wise, and height! He had to be almost 7ft, well past 6ft for sure. I wished I could see his face, he was sure to be very handsome. His short, black hair contrasted amazing with his russet coloured skin. He wasn't wearing much, as I was quick to notice. He was wearing dark green cameo shorts that hung low on his hips, and no shirt. And he was barefoot. Strange, was it that warm outside? Though because he was this close to me, I could vaguely feel heat radiating off of him. Huh.

"I got home for food, and you weren't there. So, I went to Emily's. But then I went back home. And you still weren't there." He explained, as I saw him reach up and rub the back of his neck. His voice was undeniably beautiful, as well as rough. He couldn't be that much older than me, judging by the way he chose his words, and spoke them. He had to e or 16. Though with his stature, I wouldn't be surprised if he was almost 20.

Sue stepped around the corner of the wall separating her from him, and looked around his huge, muscular shoulder. She smiled at me, noticing my stare at her son. ' I know ' she mouthed. Without my permission, my jaw dropped at the sight of him.

"Mom, what are you -" Seth started. Quickly, I looked down, as my leg became more interesting than their conversation. Or at least, that's what I wanted them to think. I heard him turn around to face me, but I was too shy to look up. My thoughts confused me. I'm never shy! I'm me. The same person who pushed my pool cleaner into the pool, without knowing if he could swim or not. The same person who without thinking, threw a baseball through my schools window, by accident I may add. I'm not the person to shrink away from an opportunity to meet someone, and take a chance. But meeting him seemed different. Meeting him made me feel... Like the way I felt with Matt. But to my astonishment, I think the feeling was stronger. But I only knew this guys name! Well, and what the back of him looked like. Thinking about it though, I only knew a bit of Matt's life to. I knew most of his past, and a lot about him, but I've only been with him for about an hour. Still, I couldn't deny it, I kind of... Sort of... Had a major crush on him. I knew I shouldn't. I can't have this mess up the game. The war to come.

While lost in my train of thought, with a shock, I realized I had an audience. I could feel Seth and Sue staring at me, looking at my leg. Of course, I was aware that my sudden ignorance could be counted off as rude. But these people would have to get used to it. When I was rude, I was rude. When I was shy, I was rude, too. Throw in a lot of sarcasm, and you've got Adams. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like to be rude, it just seemed as my second nature. My way of coping with my now hectic, crazy life.

"Scarlett, this is my son, Seth. Seth, Scarlett," said Sue politely.

I couldn't be shy. I needed to not be rude. Needed to be strong. C'mon Scarlett. You're sure gonna be meeting a lot of people from now on. With, or without choice.

Hesitating, I stood up, wincing and cringing, because of course, my leg hurt like a son of a gun. I let out a quiet hiss under my breath as the pain in my leg shot up to my head, making my dizzy. Quickly, I shifted all of my body weight to my left leg, and felt like on of those prissy girls who stand with their hip jutted out. Ugh, definitely not something you would see me do. Unless someone got me mad, this would be my sarcasm warning stance. Those thoughts aside, I focused on building up the courage to look up. Because I knew I had to. I had a sudden urge to. I would love to put a face to that angelic voice and beautiful body. I took a slow step forward, and stuck my hand out. I lifted up my head and let my eyes roam up his body. Noticing his hand was sticking out, I gently held it and shook it. My eyes reached his face, and I was desperate to see his eyes.

I was just about to get my wish, when a huge clatter came from the kitchen. It sounded like a glass dropping. Scratch that, it sounded like quite a few classes dropping, and shattering to the polished floor.

"Oh shoot!" Hissed Sue, "ugh darn!"

"Oh my gosh ! Are you okay?" I was quick to react," I'll help you,"

Realising I still had a grip on Seth's hand, I blushed furiously, and let my hand go limp by my side. Quickly, I walked over to the kitchen. Well, I really hopped. My other leg was basically useless at the moment.

"No, no hunny! I'm fine! You need to rest!" She frantically called out to me. Ignoring her, I still continued my-very painful- journey to the kitchen.

"Ahem" coughed Seth, and I still ignored him, and kept going "Uhm, Scarlett, I think she's right, that looks seriously bad, you probably shouldn't be walking on it"

"And I think you should-" My about-to-be sarcastic remark was cut off as I spun on my heal, causing me to fall. As well as bumping my head- hard against the corner of the coffee table.

Seth stood there, shocked. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" He quicker then naturally reached out to pick me up," you're bleeding!" He said, surprised.

I put my shaky palm to my forehead, pressed gently, and placed it level with my face. Sure enough, there was bright red crimson blood dripping from my palm.

I humourlessly laughed,"yeah, I've seem to be doing that quite a lot"

I sighed in contentment. Why? Because I was currently in very muscular, soft, russet arms. Though, I still felt sort of awkward there, I felt undeniably safe here. I felt like I belonged here. I felt like the old ones were gone, the fight was over, and everything was okay.

These wonderful, but far fetched thoughts were ripped away, as the awkward air consumed me. I pulled away. Not only because I was burning in his touch- from embarrassment, and because his skin had to be over 100 degrees- but also because my body decided now, that it was a good time to react from the loss of blood. Again.

"Scarlett!" I heard Sue rush up to me "oh my lord! You are one clumsy girl!" She laughed one, humourless laugh. She followed Seth as he carried me to the couch again.

Looking up to thank him, I looked into his eyes for the first time. And let me tell you, they had to be the most beautiful shade of brown I've ever seen. Suddenly, I felt as if I was floating. No thoughts were going through my head, only filled with Seth. Seth. Seth. He was beautiful. He was amazing. I wasn't aware about anything around me. Nothing but Seth. My stomach filled with butterflies, and my head felt dazed. I was numb.

And I smiled.

He smiled back. A huge, perfect, white, teeth-showing smile.

"Wow" he breathed. I'm sure I would have said the same, but I still felt speechless.

I slowly came to realise that we were still staring at each other. I didn't want to look away, but a sigh busted my perfect bubble. The sigh belonged to Sue, who sounded impatient, but the sheer joy was written all over her features.

What. Just. Happened.

I focused on keeping my eyes on Sue, instead of Seth. I really didn't want him to think I was a freak or anything.

Sue took in my head injury and rushed as quick as she could to the kitchen. Again. She returned after a very short moment with a new damp cloth. She held it to my head.

Gently, I raised my hand over top of hers.

"Thank you , I've got it," I smiled. "And thank you too Seth. You know, for carrying me" I blushed furiously for the second time today.

"No problem" replied both Sue, and Seth. Both smiling down at me. Suddenly, I felt a warm, happy feeling inside. They felt like a real...family. Something I've never really had before.

I shook my head- which hurt- at my unreasonable thoughts.

I had just met them. I can't have feelings like this for Seth. And I sure can't start thinking of them as my family.

Frowning, Seth spoke up "mom, she was really light when I lifted her. I mean, more than she would be"

I rolled my eyes. Sure, I was normally thin, but I was fine.

My stomach obviously wanted to side with Seth. It grumbled louder than I've ever heard it before.

"When was the last time you at a proper meal, Scarlett?" Spoke Sue. She used a very official sounding voice, obviously used a lot for her profession as a nurse.

"Uhm..." I started. I was prepared to answer right then and there, but it took a while to process my thoughts. In fact, it took a while to remember anything. Whether it was from my head injury, or because eating was at the very bottom of my list of priorities, I didn't know. So, I took a guess, " I don't really remember. But I'd probably say 3 days ago," I hesitated. Frowning, I was quick to add, "I ate this morning, burnt bread and cold soup. I shared it with Matt. I'm guessing I was held there for about 3 days, and that's all they threw into my cell for the day. Before that I had a shape-changer make my meals, but of course, I didn't know she was a shape-changer. I didn't really eat a lot then, because we went to a place, where they like, cut up animals. So I didn't have much of an appetite. So I guess I didn't really eat properly in Hong Kong at all. I guess I just wasn't paying atten-" I cut off my extreme rambling.

I took notice that Seth and his mother were staring at me like I've just grown two heads.

And then just told them that their favourite person had just died.

"Scarlett..." Started Sue, she seemed at a loss for words. As did Seth. I saw anger, I saw sadness, and I saw a lot of confusion in his wide, brown eyes. I'm almost positive I saw something else...

"I'm...sorry" I sighed. God Scarlett, how could you be so stupid as to tell them all that? They didn't need to know.

"No.. Don't...be...what?" Stuttered Seth this time. I could see he was trying to compose. "What... Why" he took a deep breath," why were you...in a cell... In Hong Kong?" He asked slowly, seemingly not believing the words coming from his own mouth.

"I... Can't say... Not right now" I replied. Could I trust them? Of course you can! My conscience screamed at me, as if it was a stupid question, "and I didn't do anything, against the law anyway. Nothing in my power to stop, or choose to be included in," I had to stop. I was close to rambling again.

My word choice surprised me. The word "Power" sent a sudden shock through me.

"We all have powers. All five of us. This is yours," Matt had said, when we realised the raging storm taking out Hong Kong was entirely my fault.

My stomach started to hurt. "I completely ripped apart the entire Hong Kong, and killed thousands of people" I spoke my thoughts out loud, without thinking of the reaction.

"That's why you were locked up?" Seth said shocked, "How did you-"

"Wait," I was quick to cut him off. I saw that Sue returned back to the kitchen. "I'll tell you, your mom, and Quil Sr everything later, I promise... I would really like to wash up first" I pleaded. I started to notice how gross I felt, and its been about 4 days since I've had a proper shower.

"There's a shower up stairs, Scarlett!" Sue called from the kitchen, where there were wonderful smells started arising, "hurry! Your supper is almost done!" She used a motherly voice.

I looked up to Seth, who was still speechless. He was staring down at me, with the most confused expression I've ever seen anyone have.

Slowly, I got up.

"Wait!" Screamed Sue, making me jump out of my own skin. "I have to cover your leg first!"

Sue rushed over to me with a medical looking bag. She kneeled down in front of the couch where I was quick to sit down. I felt the couch indent and heard it creak as Seth sat right beside me. Causing me to slide towards him into the dent. Our knees were just slightly touching.

"I'm just going to spray some stuff on, and then I'll cover it for you with some plastic okay? But after that, you need to go to the hospital alright?" She sighed," please?"

I sighed back, looking at her from under my eyelashes, "I'll think about it" I promised.

She gave me a disapproving look, but kept to herself after that. She busied herself by spraying the retched, horrid spray a dozen times on the small hole in my leg. Without thinking, I guess out of instinct, I grabbed Seth's big, muscular arm, and squeezed it. I let out a low hiss, as the spray stung. A lot.

Awkwardly, I took my hand away from Seth's arm.

"Sorry" I blushed deeply, not daring to look at him.

I heard him chuckle, "don't worry about it". I heard the smile in his voice, and I couldn't help but smile too.

As Sue was wrapping my puncture with a clear plastic, Seth drew in a breath to speak. I tensed, visibly, preparing.

"So... you were in Hong Kong this morning?" He asked incredulously.

The question startled me, I was expecting a different one, but I answered all the same.

"Uh, yeah" was my genius response.

"But..." He restarted his sentence, "you have like, an English accent"

To my surprise, I laughed at that for a while. Seth grinned.

"Well, I was originally born somewhere in Asia. Or around there, they don't really know. I just kind of popped up at the adoption agency. Then I was adopted by my current, uh, parents" I started to feel a little sad at the thought of them. I cleared my throat and continued," they brought me to live in England since I was a baby" I finished.

"So wait, you were in Hong Kong this morning" he stated, instead of asked, "but you're here now. How'd you get here?"

I sighed, as finally Sue was done the wrapping of my injury. She helped me get up, and walked me to the staircase.

"If you need any help, just call okay?" She said, "and please, please, be careful?" She begged, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled back. "I will. I'll be fine" I took a step up. "Oh" I turned around, "and thank you, and Seth so much, for everything" I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"No problem" they both said again, at the same time. We all laughed.

Suddenly, I looked at Seth, trying to be serious.

"And Seth" I started, "I came through the gatekeeper door, in the attic. That's how I got here so fast"

I caught a glimpse of Seth. He suddenly tensed. He stood ridged, and his jaw dropped.

I quickly turned around and hobbled up the stairs. Half way up, I heard heavy footsteps. The door creaked open, and slammed shut in the same second.

Seth was gone.

With butterflies in my stomach, and a throbbing heart, I felt something- a sort of force- radiate out of me.

And a sudden loud clap of thunder shook the house, followed by a bright flash of lightning.

And then I knew.

The storm brewing inside me, was the same storm arising outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, after how many months, I got the fourth chapter done! It's not very long, but oh well.

Read, Review, and Enjoy! Thanks! :)

*** Chapter 4- So Close ***

Chapter 4 - So Close

Half an hour. I've already been in the shower for half an hour. Partly just standing there, thinking. I've tried to scrub away everything that's happened, but my skin's raw, and the memories are still fresh in my mind.

As are my bruises and hole in my leg.

I don't know what to think. It has been proven, or at least I think, that Seth is mad. Whether it be at me, or at the situation in general. Obviously, he knew a little something about the Gatekeepers. Most likely more than me. The thought of him being mad at me hurt. A lot. Usually, I thought it very easy to get people mad, as I didn't think before speaking. And usually, I didn't particularly care. Not in a mean way, but if they were mad, let them be mad. They'd get over it. But Seth... Seth is something special. I don't know why. It's like a certain pull was compelling me towards him at this very moment, but it was even stronger. Stronger, because I needed to apologise. Apologise for what? For being a Gatekeeper? For being something I don't know I want? For something so entirely out of my control, out of my understanding? No. I didn't need to apologise. If he got so upset, that means he knows something. A big something. So that must mean he knows I didn't have a choice. I didn't get to choose my life. Who I am. What I am.

But what if he wasn't upset? What if I set off a signal?

I gasped. I may as well have said "Oh hey, look at me. I'm a Gatekeeper, see? The Old Ones are looking for me!"

What if he was one of them? What if he ran off, not out of anger, but in a hurry to tell the Old Ones where I was?

Quickly, I shut of the hot water that had once given me such a relief. Now it seems like I'm standing here, waiting to be caught. I stepped out of the shower onto the cold floor, and saw that Sue must have reached in while I was in the shower. A huge fluffy white towel sat neatly folded on the ceramic counter, beside my freshly cleaned jeans and a new tank top. She must have hand washed my jeans, what washer and dryer works that fast?

Quickly, I dried myself off, and took longer than I had the patients for to get my skinny jeans back on. My leg still hurt a lot, but at least the bleeding subsided for now. I threw on the rest of the clothes and wrapped my wet hair up high with a smaller towel. I took a deep breath. I had to face them, see if their against me.

Slowly, and painfully, I walked down the hallway towards the top of the stairs. On the top step, I stopped. I listened closely to who may be waiting for me downstairs. I heard Sue talking to someone. I heard forks scrapping plates. I heard a chair screech as it slid across the floor, and a sink turn on. I didn't hear Seth, whether it was him she was talking to, or someone else, I didn't hear anyone but Sue.

The stairs groaned as I slowly stepped down the first two. Sue was there in a flash on the first creek. I realised, Sue couldn't possibly be one of them. She shows too much emotion. Sympathy, kindness. Audrey Chung showed nothing. All the people I saw that were under the control of the Old Ones showed little to no emotion. No life. Sue was full of life. She was full of happiness. I wonder if she heard what I was. I wonder if she cared, or even knew what it meant. Either way she's here right now, and I'm extremely grateful for it. She held my arm and I held onto the railing as we slowly made it down the stairs. I suddenly felt vulnerable. I couldn't run if something went bad, and sure couldn't fight back. Just have to hope for the best. I guess.

"You spent a long time in that shower, Scarlett, your dinner is gonna get cold" Sue said, scolding, but smiling all the same. This woman never stopped smiling.

"I'm sorry" I said "It was calming, I needed it" I told her truthfully. She nodded, and we walked to the kitchen.

Turning the corner, I hesitantly shifted my eyes and saw that it was Quil Sr., and two other boys who looked like Seth. But no Seth anywhere. The fact made my heart drop. Where was he? Was he really one of them? Was he off telling the Old Ones where I was?

I sat down at the kitchen table across the two boys and Quil Sr. Sue came over to put a steaming plate of spaghetti in front of me. She sat down and joined the club of 'Let's All Stare at Scarlett'. They were all very intimidating, so I kept my eyes down and fiddled with my fork. My eyes took in how huge the quantity of food there was on my plate, and I knew, no matter how hungry I was, I would never be able to finish it. I spinned my fork in the corner of the pile and lifted a small bit into my mouth. I still had that annoying feeling of people staring at me, so I set my fork down and looked up.

"Okay, what?" I asked to no one in particular.

Everyone continued to stare at me, but didn't seem to find the correct words to say. To ease the tension, I pointedly looked at the two mystery boys across from me. They got the idea and fumbled to introduce themselves.

The first man stuck out his hand. He seemed quite older than Seth, but they still looked the same. It was impossible to pinpoint an exact age for any of them.

"I'm Sam Uley", he said, straight, business-like face and shook my outstretched hand.

"Scarlett Adams", I replied. I wondered if I should have started with Sue and Seth, telling them a fake name. Oh well, too late. And they'd probably figure it out sooner than later. I looked over at the other man.

"I'm Jacob Black" he smiled and shook my hand in a tight, rough grip, as well. His, as well as Seth's and Sam's skin was abnormally hot.

After introductions I took another bite of my food. It was delicious.

"Um, thank you Sue. This is wonderful", I tried my best to smile at her.

"Of course, Scarlett! Make sure you eat it all, you're all skin and bones!" She replied, smiling widely back. She couldn't possibly be one of them. I ruled that out for good.

Sam, I didn't like the look of him. He didn't smile. All he did was stare blankly at me. I stared back, challenging him. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me.

"Sam. You're scaring her. Stop", Sue scolded him, very seriously. He continued to stare for a little while longer, as did I. Finally, he dropped his gaze as Quil Sr. took a breath to begin speaking.

"So... Ehm, Seth..." He started, and paused, seeing how the name had an effect on me. I tried ever so hard not to show any emotion to it, but watching him, I saw I must have shown something, though, I'm not sure what. It may have been pain, as I seemed to feel it, because he's not currently here. "He came and told us about you. And I must say, I'm completely shocked", he thought for a moment, "I guess I didn't really put two and two together, when you popped up in my attic, out of nowhere."

I felt a sort of relief. Seth went to go tell them about me. Not the Old Ones. I let out a long breath that I didn't know I was holding, and took another bite of my food. It really was delicious, and now I had just a little bit more room in my head to let me enjoy it some.

"So you're a... Gatekeeper?" Sam spoke up. I wasn't expecting someone of his nature, of his personality, to be hesitant like that. I nodded, and he suddenly looked at me differently. A weird emotion of worry, respect, and fear. Not fearful of me in a way, but I knew he was fearful of what I brought.

"You know about the Gatekeepers, the door and everything, right?" I asked, in general again. They shook their heads. "What do you know then?"

"Not much, I can start with that", Quil Sr. began. "We have our tribal legends. The Gatekeepers is one of them, but its not long. We know five children must fight some enemy, and that it happened in the past, its going to happen again. We know they have some sort of ability, and they must all be together to fight said enemy", he continued in a story-telling voice, "we know about the doors around the world, and of course we know about the door in my attic. That doesn't mean we know its use, or anything much about it." he paused, thinking. "In fact, we honestly thought it was just a story. None of us even thought of the possibility that it was remotely true."

"Believe me, I wish it weren't." I said honestly. They all looked at me for more. "I...well... I don't know much more than you do, to be honest. I've been captured a while back by a man named Father Gregory, who told me some of what I suppose I should know. He told me I'm one of The Five. He said that I was basically born to fight the Old Ones-"

"The Old Ones!" Sam said, interrupting me. His face was contorted into a mask of shock and fear. "And here we are, fighting vampires!"

Now my face must have matched his before. VAMPIRES? No, vampires didn't exist! I must have ended up in Loony Town. A Loony Town full of hot guys. Such a waste.

I saw everyone turn to Sam in the same instant. Their faces showed the look of 'You're an idiot, why'd you say that?'. I know, I get that look quite often.

"Don't be silly", I started, though I sound out of breath, from the shock more or less. "Vampires? Like... like Count Dracula?" I tried to make humour, but the situation was beginning to feel more and more real to me. If creatures like the old ones existed, why shouldn't vampires? It just seemed too surreal. Too... out of a story book.

"I... didn't... say...vampires...I-"

Sam stuttered, but was interrupted by the loud boom that the front door made as it impacted against the wall. The sudden loud sound caused everyone in the room to jump about a foot, and made my heart speed up, as if it weren't already.

Looks like Seth was back.

And it looks like someone just killed his entire family in front of him.

The poor boy was a mess. I mean, he was still cute, but a mess. It struck me, that he probably knew as much as the three men in front of me, and maybe Sue. But why was he freaking out, while only they looked about half as fearful as him? Why did this have such an impact on Seth? And the biggest of them all, why wouldn't he make eye contact with me? He wouldn't even look my way.

We all watched as Seth scurried around like an anxious, lost puppy. He went around as if he were searching for something, turning everything over, and shaking everything out. Next, he shut all the windows, and locked them. And slammed the door that he came through shut, and locked it. Then he stood there. Slowly, he turned around, and faced me. He made the most intense eyes contact anyone's ever done to me. Its like he locked me in, just as he's done with the doors and windows. While he was on his rampage, he was shaking non-stop. Like an earthquake was happening, but only he could feel it. But now, as he looked into my eyes, he stopped. He seemed calm. Or, as calm as he could get right now.

"Seth, hunny, come sit down. You must be hungry", Sue said gently, standing up to retrieve a plate for her unstable son. He hesitated. Still staring at me. Then started to walk over to the kitchen table.

He never broke eye contact with me as he pulled out the chair beside me, where Sue just got up from. As he sat down, he nonchalantly scooted it closer to me. I heard the faint bang of the chairs making contact when he shoved it too close. But he made no attempt to move it away. He seemed calmer, just being this close to me. As well, I felt everything inside me loosen up. There wasn't any tension anymore, now that he was here.

"How are you feeling, Scarlett?" Seth's voice surprised me. However calm he's exterior looked, obviously didn't portray how he really felt. His voice sounded weak, cracked.

"I'm... Fine", it sounded more of a question, showing how confused I was. Why was he acting like this? So tense, and afraid?

Sue sat down his dinner plate, and she sat in the remaining chair. Everyone watched me and Seth, as he barely touched his food. I've given up trying to stomach mine.

"Seth, she doesn't know much more than we do. And we don't know a lot to begin with. You can calm down." Sam spoke, with authority ruling over his voice and features, "everything's fi-"

I dropped my fork that I have been fiddling with onto the floor, with a loud clatter.

"Scarlett, where are you"

"Scarlett, it's starting"

"Scarlett, the war has begun"

"Scarlett, Scarlett, Scarlett"

The voices of Matt, Jamie, Scott, and Pedro filled my head. Their faces, tortured and mangled filled my vision. Coldness overwhelmed my entire being, inside and out. I thought felt Seth grab onto my arms, shaking me, but I couldn't be sure.

"Scarlett, we need you. The war has begun"

And turning my head, the faces disappeared. I looked out the window at the blackened sky. But it wasn't of clouds, this time, it was made of flies. Searching for me. So close.

Hope you liked it! Please Review! Thanks! The next chapter is going to be 'Bon Fire'! :D


End file.
